Warrior Wolves: Book 1: Inseparable
by Petalwish
Summary: We were born into a perfect life, we had a loving and caring mothers and fathers, and a pack that looked up to us. We knew our future, what we'd need to do to succeed being Alphas, we knew exactly what would happen. We'd lead Shadowpack together, as the greatest Alphas ever. We thought we knew our fate, but did we really?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Authors Note: **This is a joint-story I'm doing with Kestrelmoon! Its about the Clans but they're wolves and in a pack! I hope you enjoy the Allegiances and Prologue, and please review.

**NOTE:** WE MADE THE WOLVES AS THOUGH THEY WERE CLAN CATS! So please no comments like: _Wolves can't be __ginger with a brown belly and paws! _WE KNOW THAT! WE CREATED THEM AS THOUGH THEY WERE CLAN CATS!

**Disclaimer: **Neither of us own Warriors, if we did we...1. Wouldn't be on Fanfiction and 2. Survivors would have been about Warrior Dogs!

**P.S** Read the information, its there for a reason!

* * *

**INFORMATION:**

_(The italic words are saying what they practically are. For example the Learners are the equivalent to apprentices.)**  
**_

**Alpha Wolves:** Two Wolves (one male, one female) who are picked from birth to be the next Pack's Alpha's. They are the leaders of the pack. Normally they become very close, usually expected to become mates. _Leaders_

**Beta Wolf:** A Wolf who is chosen by Alphas to be second in command. Helps with decisions. A beta wolf is basically a deputy but they don't become Alpha after an Alpha dies. The wolves who was picked from birth will become alphas. They will choose a new beta. Beta's will also never train a learner, since each round of Alphas pick a new beta. _Deputy...sort of_

**Healer:** A wolf who's job is to heal any wounded pack-mates. _Medicine cat_

**Subordinates:** Wolves that are fully trained warriors. They are important to the pack. _Warriors_

**Omegas:** Wolves that are of the lowest class, are born into omega ship. They are often teased, hurt and tend to eat last in the pack. Omega's can never become Alpha's or Beta's. _Lower class Warriors_

**Learners:** Wolves that are learning to become a healer, omegas, subordinates or alphas._ Apprentices_

**Mothers: **Wolves that are either nursing young or are nursery helpers. They never train Learners. _Queens_

**Elders:** Wolves that have earned their peace with the pack. Retired healers, omegas, or subordinates. Alpha's serve pack until death. _Elders_

* * *

**ShadowPack**

**Alpha Female: Rainstar**- Fluffy gray she-wolf with bright amber eyes

**Alpha Male: Crowstar**-Dark black pelted he-wolf with pale green eyes and one white paw

**Beta Wolf:** **Kinktail**-Cream colored she-wolf with a broken tail and yellow eyes

**Healer: Petaldust**-Rosy brown colored she-wolf with green eyes

**Subordinates**

**Thistlecloud**- Large light orangeish brown he-wolf with green eyes

**Palepath- **Pale tan she-wolf with green eyes

**Raggedtail**- Brown and white he-wolf with blue eyes **Trainer of Shadepaw**

**Redsun-**Dark he-wolf with yellow eyes

**Gladewind**- Small patchy white and black she-wolf with blue eyes

**Silvershard-** Pale gray she-wolf with one dark paw, green eyes

**Timberblaze-**Handsome oak brown he-wolf with bright green eyes and black paws

**Smallbird-**Small light brown she-wolf with bright blue eyes

**Otterpuddle-**Dark brown he-wolf with chocolatly brown eyes

**Mintpetal- **Pale gray she-wolf with white speckles and pale green eyes

**Russetfern- **Uniquely mismatched brown she-wolf with one green eye and one blue

**Rowanpool- **Huge brown he-wolf with with pale gray eyes

**Omegas**

**Pine**- Large brown he-wolf with blue eyes and sharp fangs

**Cinders**- Gray she-wolf with blue eyes

**Sparrow**- Brown he-wolf with amber eyes

**Patch**- Scrawny orangish white she-wolf with green eyes

**Ice**- Large white he-wolf with green eyes

**Dew**- Gray and white he-wolf with blue eyes

**Tiny- **Incredibly small ginger she-wolf with pale yellow eyes

**Ripple- **Handsome dark and light gray male wolf with one dark blue eye, one light blue

**Pebble- **Light gray she-wolf with pale blue eyes **Trainer of Dapplepaw**

**Raven- **Black she-wolf with dark amber eyes

**Red- **Dark orange, almost red she-wolf with dark green eyes

**Prickle- **Dark gray he-wolf with spiky fur and yellow eyes, one black paw **Trainer of Quailpaw**

**Gray- **A large gray he-wolf with dark blue eyes and a white slash on his muzzle.

**Learners**

**Shadepaw**- Black and gray he-wolf training to become Subordinate

**Dapplepaw**- Tanish brown she-wolf training to become Omega

**Quailpaw- **A red she-wolf with dark chocolaty eyes, training to become an Omega

**Mothers**

**Splashrain**- Fluffy white and grayish brown she-wolf with green eyes (mother to **Raggedtail's** pups: **Nightpup**-Large black he-pup with piercing green eyes, destined to become next Male Alpha and **Graypup**- Small gray she-pup with big blue eyes destined to become Subordinate)

**Mistyfern**- Gingerish gray female wolf with ice blue eyes (mother to **Sparrow's** pups: **Willowpup**- Tiny tanish gray she-pup with amber eyes, destined to become Omega. **Rushpup**- Black and gray he-pup with blue eyes, destined to become Omega and **Screechpup**- White he-pup with blue eyes, destined to become Omega.)

**Snowdrop- **A fluffy white she-wolf with one gray paw and blue eyes, (Mother to **Timberblaze's** pup: **Fallenpup-** fluffy white she-pup with watery blue eyes destined to become next Female Alpha and **Fiercepup-**dark brown he-pup with one black paw, and green eyes destined to become Subordinate)

**Elders**

**Gingerfur**- White and ginger patched she-wolf with green eyes, former Subordinates

**Leaves**- Brown and tan he-wolf with blue eyes, former Omega

**Fawnspots- **A soft fawn colored she-wolf with a creaky voice and blue eyes, white paws

**Hawkswoop- **A huge once proud Subordinates, retired early due to a broken paw. He is dark brown with black stripes, yellow hawk-like eyes

* * *

**WindPack**

**Alpha Female: Goldenstar- **Fluffy brownish gold she-wolf with green eyes **Trainer of Vinepaw**

**Alpha Male: Bumblestar- **Tan he-wolf with honey colored eyes, and darker markings **Trainer of Dustpaw**

**Healer: Hailfall- **Gray she-wolf with amber eyes

**Beta Wolf: Snakecry- **Lean black he-wolf with snake-like green eyes

**Subordinates**

**Icegaze-**White she-wolf with blue eyes

**Hollyheart- **Black she-wolf with blue eyes

**Cloudflight- **White and gray he-wolf with green eyes

**Molerunner- **Dark brownish tan he-wolf with amber eyes

**Yellowstep- **Golden brown she-wolf with blue eyes

**Birchclaw- **Dark brown and black he-wolf with yellow eyes

**Frozendew- **Pale gray she-wolf with frozen blue eyes

**Rushheart-**Dark he-wolf with pale green eyes, one black paw

**Stonetree- **Sturdy gray he-wolf with soft amber eyes

**Badgertail- **Black and white patched she-wolf with long legs and pale green eyes

**Tallfur-**Small wiry brown he-wolf with soft brown eyes

**Sootwater- **White and brown she-wolf with blue eyes, and a torn ear

**Omegas**

**Hare- **Light brown he-wolf with green eyes and black tail

**Eagle- **Brown she-wolf with white belly and blue eyes

**Shade- **Dark brownish black she-wolf with yellow eyes

**Midnight- **Black he-wolf with blue eyes

**Blossom- **Gray and tan she-wolf with amber eyes

**Owl- **White he-wolf with black paws, and belly has blue eyes

**Vole-**Tan patched he-wolf with yellow eyes, black paws

**Coal**-Dark gray she-wolf with a slender build and blue eyes

**Frost-** Frosty white she-wolf with dark blue eyes

**Fangs-**Dark brown he-wolf with pale green eyes

**Leaf**-Frail brown he-wolf with always sad eyes, one blue, one green

**Jump-**An always jumpy gray she-wolf with pale green eyes

**Learners**

**Vinepaw- **Black she-wolf with piercing green eyes

**Emberpaw- **Dark ginger he-wolf, training to become Omega

**Blizzardpaw-** Snowy white he-wolf with bright blue eyes, one gray paw, training to become Subordinate

**Dustpaw**- Small brown he-wolf with lighter speckles, unfriendly gray eyes, training to become Alpha

**Mothers**

**Sky- **White and brown she-wolf with blue eyes (mother to **Owl's** pups: **Breezepup- **Black she-pup with blue eyes destined to become Omega and **Sunpup- **Orange she-pup with blue eyes, destined to become Omega)

**Paleswoop- **Pale whiteish tan she-wolf with green eyes(Mother to Fang's pup: **Onepup-**Sturdy brown he-wolf with pale amber eyes and golden flecks, the only born alive in the litter, destined to become Omega)

**Elders**

**Frogclaw- **Old orangish brown he-wolf with blue eyes, former Subordinate

**Prim-**Gentle heather colored she-wolf, retired early to the Elder's Den due to loss of sight, former Omega

* * *

**RiverPack**

**Alpha Female: Wavestar- **Gray and white she-wolf with deep blue eyes **Trainer of Thornpaw**

**Alpha Male: Echostar-**Lean dark gray he-wolf with cold blue eyes **Trainer of: Blackpaw****  
**

**Beta Wolf: Heatherblossom-**Light brown and white she-wolf with big blue eyes

**Healer: Barkleaf**- Old tanish brown he-wolf with grayish green eyes

**Subordinates**

**Darkblaze**- Pitch black he-wolf with yellow eyes

**Frozenlight- **Snowy white she-wolf with black tail and amber eyes

**Mudsong- **Dark brown she-wolf with green eyes

**Flameslash- **Sleek light orangeish brown he-wolf with yellow eyes

**Lizardstrike- **Old mottled grayish brown she-wolf with blue eyes

**Brackenfang**- Large dark brown he-wolf with green eyes

**Cedartooth**- Gray and white he-wolf with amber eyes

**Hawkedge -**Brawny dark brown he-wolf with frozen blue eyes

**Vineheart**- Skinny black she-wolf with glowing yellow eyes

**Moonleaf- **Brown and tan she-wolf with leafy green eyes

**Falconriver- **Bulky brown he-wolf with blue eyes, and black spots

**Pinetail-**Light brown she-wolf with darker speckles, and green eyes

**Omegas**

**Dew-**Gray and white she-wolf with blue eyes

**Scratch- **Black he-wolf with long scare down his back and yellow eyes

**Blaze- **Russet colored he-wolf with green eyes

**Bumble-** Brown and gray he-wolf with green eyes

**Feathers- **Fluffy gray she-wolf with blue eyes **Trainer of Mousepaw**

**Bramble- **Dark brown he-wolf with amber eyes

**Ginger-**Light brown she-wolf with amber eyes, and black spots

**Adder-**Huge white male wolf with pale green eyes

**Fallow**- Tan she-wolf with darker points, and pale blue eyes

**Wasp-**Small ugly yellow male wolf with green eyes and a distorted face

**Shiver-** Soft gray she-wolf with deep amber eyes **Trainer of:** **Fernpaw**

**Bark-** Bulky black he-wolf with brown spots, brown eyes

**Learners**

**Mousepaw- **Black he-wolf with blue eyes, training to become Omega

**Thornpaw**- Light brown she-wolf with green eyes, training to become Alpha Female

**Fernpaw-** Brown patched she-wolf with mossy green eyes, training to become Omega

**Blackpaw-** Huge white he-wolf with black paws, and yellow eyes, training to become Alpha Male

**Mothers**

**Oakbreeze- **Brown and white she-wolf with amber eyes (expecting **Bramble's** pups)

**Embergaze-** Light brown and gray she-wolf with amber eyes (mother to Fallonriver's pups: **Smallpup- **Tiny white and brown she-pup destined to become Subordinate, **Podpup- **Jet black pup, destined to become Subordinate and **Cinderpup**- Gray she-pup, destined to become Subordinate)

**Elders**

**Fox- **Large russet colored he-wolf with blue eyes, former Omega

**Swiftriver-** Once beautiful gray she-wolf with pale blue eyes, and frail legs, former Subordinate

* * *

**ThunderPack**

**Alpha Female: Sunnystar- **Dark orange she-wolf with one blue eye

**Alpha Male: Swiftstar-**A huge cream colored he-wolf with white stripes, pale blue eyes

**Beta Wolf: Brightstream-**A sleek black she-wolf with blue eyes

**Healer: Birdgaze- **Small tan she-wolf with amber eyes

**Subordinates**

**Poppystrike- **Fast skinny brownish white she-wolf with razor sharp blue eyes

**Frostdawn- **White she-wolf with green eyes and cream colored tail

**Brokenmask- **Dark brown he-wolf with amber eyes

**Mistwind- **Gray he-wolf with blue eyes **Apprentice: Scratchpaw**

**Jaylight- **Black he-wolf with gray eyes

**Amberblaze- **Light ginger she-wolf with blue eyes **  
**

**Rainglow- **A fluffy white she-wolf with gray splotches, dark blue eyes **Apprentice: Silverpaw**

**Sparrowshriek**-A dark tan he-wolf with yellow eyes, and black stripes

**Fernleaf**-A dark brown she-wolf with lighter speckles, and yellow eyes

**Blackash**-A dark colored he-wolf with chocolate eyes **Apprentice: Friskpaw**

**Brakenflame**-A light brown she-wolf with black paws, and amber eyes

**Mothclaw**-A fierce red-brown she-wolf with green eyes

**Omegas**

**Nettles- **Dark gray and brown she-wolf with blue eyes

**Berry- **White he-wolf with brown and cream spots and green eyes

**Fawn- **Brown she-wolf with white spots and amber eyes

**Light-** Tan she-wolf with pale clear blue eyes

**Pines- **Dark brown and black she-wolf with green eyes

**Quills- **Gray and black he-wolf with blue eyes

**Learners**

**Scratchpaw-** Black he-wolf with green eyes, training to become Subordinate

**Friskpaw- **Gray and black she-wolf with green eyes, training to become Subordinate

**Silverpaw**- A dark gray she-wolf with white paws, and dark blue eyes, training to become Subordinate

**Finchpaw-**A fluffy brown she-wolf with green eyes, traing to become Omega

**Mothers**

**Daydrop- **Black she-wolf with amber eyes (mother to **Mistwind's** pups: **Bravepup**- dark gray he-pup destined to become next Alpha male and **Cherrypup**- small ginger she-pup destined to become next Female Alpha)

**Dovecloud- **A gray and white patched she-wolf with blue eyes (expecting **Jaylight's** pups)

**Elders**

**Falcon- **Dark brown and gray he-wolf, former Omega

**Foxfeather-**A cranky orange she-wolf with green eyes

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a semi-warm night in the middle of Leaf-Bare. Four new pups had been born into ShadowPack that night and the Alpha Leaders, Rainstar and Crowstar were heading down to the mothers den to choose the pups destinies.

"Do you think we'll find them?" Rainstar asked her fellow Alpha as they neared the mothers den. Crowstar sighed,

"I have a feeling..." he murmured. Rainstar nodded in agreement. She felt it to. It was like some-sort of strange power radiating from the mothers den. It made her feel hopeful, yet also worried.

Tonight the two Alpha's might be choosing the Pack's next leaders. They wouldn't know if they made bad decisions for some moons. That was the risk.

"Your here!" A brown and white he-wolf erupted from the mothers den, eyes shinning at the sight of the packs Alpha's.

"Raggedtail, what is the verdict?" Crowstar greeted his Subordinate before asking the usual question.

"Splashrain and I have two, a she-pup and a he-pup!" Raggedtail announced proudly, Rainstar smiled.

"And Snowdrop?" she asked, mentioning the other mother who had given birth that night. Raggedtail smiled,

"The same." Rainstar glanced and Crowstar and they exchanged a silent word. _Choice. _Normally there wasn't a litter of such diverse, sometimes all he-pups would be born and the other litter the same allowing no Alpha to be picked.

Other times there'd be a weak she-pup so that litter would be out of the question, or the other way around with a weak he-pup. Very few times they'red be only one litter, normally two mothers would birth near or even on the same day.

It wasn't frequent Alpha's would be given and choice and when this was the option they needed to look very carefully at each pup.

"Shall be go in?" Crowstar asked, his voice jolting Rainstar from her hopeful thoughts. ShadowPack's Alpha Male was standing at the entrance to the mothers den, cries could be heard from inside. Rainstar nodded and entered the den.

The milky scent hit the Alpha's noses and both Crowstar and Rainstar remembered when they were pups, playing with their siblings in the mothers den.

The four pups that were born that night were located near the back of the den.

As the Alpha's passed by Mistyfern's nest they felt her scorching gaze watching their every move. She had bore three pups, but her mate, the pups father was an Omega which meant all her pups would follow in their fathers footsteps.

None of her pups could become Alpha's and Rainstar knew Mistyfern wasn't happy with that fact.

"Mistyfern," Crowstar greeted the angry mother with a nod before continuing towards the back of the den. Mistyfern muttered something under her breath as Rainstar passed but ShadowPack's Alpha Female decided to ignore the angry mother. Instead turning her attention towards the newest mothers and they're pups.

Raggedtail's mate, Splashrain was laying in a feather lined nest. Two pups were suckling beside her, Rainstar bent down to sniff them.

Both pups smelled healthy but of course Rainstar was only paying attention to one pup. The small gray she-pup. After all being an Alpha Female she would only choose and train ShadowPack's next Alpha _Female_.

Crowstar on the other hand would be only paying attention to the he-pups. Since he would be picking and training ShadowPack's next Alpha _Male_.

Crowstar bent down beside Splashrain's other pup, a large sturdy looking black he-pup. Crowstar watched the pup for a few moments, he was large and looked like he'd be a strong he-wolf when he grew up.

After a few more moments the Alpha Leaders turned to the other newest mother and her pups, Snowdrop was suckling two pups as well. A fluffy white she-pup and a dark brown he-pup, Rainstar sniffed at the she-pup exaiming her and then glancing from Splashrain's she-pup and back to Snowdrop's.

Crowstar did the same but with the he-pups.

"I've decided," Rainstar announced after a few more moments. "I hope you did not intend to pick Snowdrop's he-pup as the next Alpha Male because I have chosen Snowdrop's she-pup to be the next Alpha Female." Rainstar said, flicking her fluffy tail towards the white she-pup suckling beside its mother.

Crowstar grinned, "Fine by me. I wanted the large black he-pup as Alpha Male anyway." Crowstar flicked his tail towards the black he-pup suckling beside Splashrain.

Both mothers and fathers looked equally proud,

"Names?" Rainstar asked.

"Nightpup for the he-pup and Graypup for the she-pup." Raggedtail announced, Crowstar smiled. _So Nightpup will be ShadowPack's next Alpha Male..._

Timberblaze, the father of Snowdrop's pups stepped forward. "We've decided on Fallenpup for the she-pup and Fiercepup for the he-pup." he announced. It was Rainstar's turn to smile, _Fallenpup will be ShadowPack's next Alpha Female. _

Crowstar nodded, looking thoughtful. "Good, good. Since Nightpup and Fallenpup will be the next Alpha's you already know that Graypup and Fiercepup will be simply Subordinates, right?" he asked.

All wolves nodded.

Rainstar and Crowstar smiled, each happy with their choices and as the Alpha Leaders stared down at their chosen pups they couldn't help but notice something.

Nightpup was a pitch black he-wolf and Fallenpup was a pure white she-pup.

"Black and white..." Rainstar gasped,

"How interesting." Crowstar agreed.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the Prologue! And I hope the changes from original warriors isn't to confusing! **

**Also this story will be about Nightpup (Petalwish) and Fallenpup (Kestrelmoon) so each chapter will be written about either wolves and depending upon whether its Nightpup or Fallenpup it will be written by Petalwish or Kestrelmoon. **

**Until next time...**

**~Petalwish and Kestrelmoon**


	2. Chapter 1- Fallenpup

**Thanks SO much for all the sweet reviews, guys!**

**Here's chapter one! Kestrelmoon wrote 98.32402% of this chapter, and Petalwish just added a few things here and there. (Gosh its weird talking in third person!)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Neither Petalwish or Kestrelmoon own warriors. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**-Fallenpup's POV-**

I squirmed at my mother's belly, and whined as my brother harshly pushed me away.

"Fiercepup!" My mother scolded, nudging him away and pulling me closer. "Let Fallen-" my mother stopped all the sudden. I heard two wolves pad in. "_Crowstar_." I heard my mother breathe in surprise. "I didn't know you and Rainstar were coming, I would of..." she was cut off.

"That would be unnecessary, Snowdrop. Rainstar and I have just come to check in on the future Alphas. We cannot wait to begin training them." His voice was deep and bold.

As I heard Crowstar pause, I could feel Nightpup beaming. He and Fiercepup had opened their eyes already.

I squirmed, upset. _Look at me!_ I thought. And Rainstar did, suddenly I felt my eyes blink. _They blinked!_ I blinked again and gazed up at Rainstar for the first time.

Rainstar was _beautiful_.

She gasped and Crowstar stared at her fondly.

_He loves her._

I barked and wagged my tail, Crowstar chuckled. "Well Snowdrop," he smiled sadly. "We have a patrol to attend to. Good bye." Rainstar padded out, Crowstar at her side. I had a feeling that Alpha's normally don't check in on their to-be learners. _So whats so different about me and Nightpup? _I wondered, a feeling of worry, yet at the same time happiness flooded through me.

I glanced at my mother, hoping she'd notice my eyes that had only just opened but she was already looking away. Her blue eyes dark with worry. I sighed and glanced towards the entrance to the nursery where Rainstar and Crowstar had disappeared.

"Hey, mom." I mumbled. Snowdrop's head snapped towards me, a look of shock on her face which quickly melted at the sight of me.

"You opened your eyes!" She bent down and nuzzled my cheek, giving it a lick before turning towards my brother, Fiercepup. "Your sisters opened her eyes," She whispered.

Fiercepup who'd been lying lazily on the mothers den's floor shot to his paws.

"Great!" He exclaimed rushing over to me. "Nightpup and Graypup were aloud outside _ages_ ago! But mother insisted I wait for you!" He explained quickly. I growled in amusement, pouncing on my brother and knocking him over.

"Got you!" I teased. Fiercepup grinned,

"Oh yeah?" He taunted. I puffed out my chest,

"Yeah." I said boldly.

"Arrogant much?" A voice behind me snarled. I spun around, three scrawny pups were standing behind me. I gave them a friendly smile.

"Hi. You must be Willowpup, Rushpup, and Screechpup." I greeted. A tanish gray she-pup with amber eyes who I guessed was Willowpup, snorted.

"No, were Icepup, Moonpup and Dewpup!" She said _sarcastically_. Unfortunately I didn't catch the sarcasm in her words.

"Oh, okay. Nice to meet you Icepup, Moonpup and Dewpup!" They all erupted with laughter and I stared at them confusingly.

"Fallenpup." I spun around again, a large black he-pup with friendly yet piercing green eyes was padding towards me a look of fury in his eyes. Luckily it wasn't directed towards me. "These are _Omegas_," he said the word with distaste. "You shouldn't waste your time with them, after all-" He turned towards Willowpaw/Icepup, Rushpup/Moonpup and Screechpup/Dewpup and added. "_Were_ going to be the _Alphas_."

All three of Mistyfern's pups growled and as mean and rude as Nightpup's words were I knew that we and the Omegas and even the Subordinates would never match up to our Alpha status. I nodded,

"Yeah. As much as you wish." I growled before turning and padding over to Nightpup. We stood pelt against pelt and glared at the Omega pups. Willowpup looked sacred, Rushpup looked uneasy, and those looks were satisfactory.

Screechpup on the other hand, looked angry, and trust me. When he's angry he looks like a full grown wolf.

"Practicing I see?" I spun around for the millionth time today and saw my father Timberblaze and Nightpup's father Raggedtail plodding over to us. They glared at the Omegas.

"Hope their not giving you to much trouble." Raggedtail growled, Nightpup nudged his father playfully.

"Nothing we can't handle." He said confidently, I sighed. He sounded just like a real Alpha, like he had moons of training. Me? I didn't even know my den mates names.

* * *

The next morning Fiercepup, and I were allowed to play outside with Nightpup and Graypup. Splashrain and Snowdrop watched us protectively.

Across the hollow a huge dark brown he-wolf stared at us, I backed up towards my mother. His yellow eyes burning into my soft gray pup fur.

"Who's that?" I asked Snowdrop anxiously.

"That's Hawkswoop, Fallenpup." She said gently. "You do well to stay out of his way. He's been very cranky since his broken paw forced him to retire to the Elder's Den early."

"But, he looks so..."

"_Mean_?" Snowdrop finished.

"Yeah."

"Hawkswoop is my brother, and one of the greatest Subordinates Shadowpack has ever had. He was going to be Alpha."

"Just like me?" I squeaked, my tail lashing back and forth happily.

"Yes," Snowdrop grinned widely, licking me on the nose. "Remember dear, never mistrust someone because of their looks. Hawkswoop lost everything because of his injury. You don't understand how that feels." She glanced around the camp. "None of us do." Returning her gaze to me she nuzzled me. "I know you're going to be such a great Alpha. Understanding, wise, caring..."

I smiled feebly and turned away. _How am I ever going to be a great Alpha? I'm just an ordinary wolf. The whole pack's relying on me. What if I turn out to just be a phony? What then? Will they choose someone else to be Alpha Female?_ I hope not.

Gulping, I stared up at the cave where the Alphas were. No, I couldn't let my pack down. I remembered how confident and in control Nightpaw had been only yesterday and I held my chin high.

They're counting on me, they all are. I can't fail them. Not now, not _ever_.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry its a bit short, but its only chapter one! We still had to introduce everything.**

**So, how are you all feeling about Nightpup and Fallenpup? Do you think the omega pups (Willowpup, Screechpup and Rushpup) are trouble? How do you think Graypup and Fiercepup feel?**

**Please review...**

**~Kestrelmoon and Petalwish**


End file.
